1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a moving robot and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a moving robot that moves to a position indicated by a remote device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, the use of robots in the home is a trend that is gradually expanding. A representative example of such household robots is a cleaning robot. A cleaning robot is a device that automatically cleans a cleaning space by inhaling foreign substances such as dust accumulated on the floor while moving itself within a certain area.
In the case of a conventional cleaning robot, when a user desires that a particular position of a cleaning space be cleaned first, the user should directly determine the position of the cleaning robot and move the cleaning robot to the particular position using a remote device.
Accordingly, when the user is not aware of the position of the cleaning robot, the user should find the cleaning robot, and the cleaning robot is difficult to find when the cleaning robot is cleaning, for example, a cleaning area below a sofa or a bed.